Caleb Hartwell
Name: Caleb Hartwell Created by: Kurohana Age: 28 Gender: Male Occupation: Chief of Staff for Level Orchestrator Darrius Kosta Residence: Third Upper Appearance: Caleb always looks professional in his well tailored suits and tidy blond hair. His demeanor is in sharp contrast to that of his boss's cold exterior. Caleb's deep green eyes and warm smile have a way of making people feel relaxed and at home when they're speaking to him. He is slightly shorter than Darrius, though not by much, and is equally as thin. Personality: Caleb is one of those that can find the humor in any situation. At times he finds himself having to hold back an inappropriate laugh, earning him a scowl from the more serious Darrius. Unfortunately, he's prone to hiding behind that sense of humor. Some of the things he cares or worries about the most he'll just joke about, afraid of what would happen if he were to approach them seriously. Despite his tendencies to find things amusing, he takes his job very seriously. He has the utmost respect for Darrius and it comes through in the quality of his work. He will not settle for anything less than perfection when working on an assignment. When he is not with Darrius it isn't uncommon to find Caleb enjoying himself at a local bar or nightclub, though wary enough not to drink so much that his tongue becomes too loose, he is a keeper of some important secrets. History: Caleb, an only child, was born into an upper-middle class family on First Upper. He was raised more by the private tutor that his family hired than by his parents, who were constantly trying to boost their social standing. He was a playful child that seemed to have the ability to disappear if the tutor turned his back on him for even the slightest moment; Caleb was the source of many headaches. As a young man his parents pressured him to start a political career, their own social interests clearly at top priority. He spent some time serving as a page for a government official, just one of many young men trying to make a name for themselves. It was during this period that he met a more lighthearted Darrius Kosta, and the two quickly became close friends. Naturally, Mr. and Mrs. Hartwell were ecstatic that their son had befriended the son of the influential, Richard Kosta. As Darrius worked his way to Chief of Staff under Governor Balcombe, Caleb also made progress in his political career. He managed to be appointed to one of the lesser staff positions of a governor of South First Upper for a short period. When Darrius became the new governor of North Third Upper shortly after the tragedy that befell the Kosta family, he quickly appointed Caleb as his new Chief of Staff. Caleb was the only person Darrius trusted with all of his secrets, the only one that knew the pain he felt when Delphie ran away. Caleb could even share in that pain, as he had grown to think of Delphie as a sister as well. While watching his friend change from a lighthearted young man to the always serious and straight to business man he is now was hard, Caleb has, and will always remain loyal to Darrius, following him from one political position to another. He worries about Darrius bottling so much up, though he rarely expresses his concern. He knows the man has suffered a lot of pain and guilt over the years. Thanks to the help of his friend, he has been able to afford to move into one of the cheaper apartments on Third Upper. Skills: Caleb has excellent people skills; his friendly personality can put most at ease. He's very organized and efficient. He has nearly as many connections as Darrius, partly because of handling situations on Darrius's behalf, though his parents’ constant desire to climb the social ladder has provided a few contacts as well. Being Darrius's favorite sparring partner, he is moderately skilled with a sword. Category: People